


Destiel Work For fvckcockles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet inspired by a post found on fvckcockles instagram. Cas kisses Dean, but grows nervous and doubtful and ends up erasing Dean's mind... Until he slips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Work For fvckcockles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvckcockles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fvckcockles).



> Hi! Yes uh well... This isn't very long... But yeah. It's for fvckcockles like I said before... I'm not sure where the original idea came from. But yes. Here it is! Sorry for spelling and such, I wrote this really quick. Ehe.

Cas leaned back from the kiss. Dean blinked rapidly, and started to say something, anything, but was interrupted by a hand on his head. The hunter’s eyes rolled back and he crumpled into Castiel’s strong arms. He sighed and set Dean down gently, pulling off his shoes and nestling him deep into the covers. This had to be what? The seventh time? Yes, that sounded correct. Castiel had kissed Dean seven times, and each time he had wiped all memories of the incident from his brain. He almost feared it would become a nasty habit… Or had it already? He was just too nervous to let Dean remember, or say anything. What if he didn’t like it? He had constantly schooled him on personal space, and what could be a bigger violation than this? The angel was gone in a rush of air, arriving at the door to the bunker in a flash. Best to forget tonight, and do it again tomorrow. 

 

Dean jumped as he awoke, not remembering where he was or how he got there. It looked like his room, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember when he went to sleep, or why. In fact, the last thing he could remember was talking to Cas. And then, nothing. It was like a blank slate. Had he been drunk and passed out? No, he didn’t remember drinking more than a few beers. Well, he guessed it wasn’t that important. He’d probably just been really tired. The sound of a throat being cleared came from his doorway. “Sammy!” Dean stood and stretched, striding over to his brother. Sam raised an eyebrow. “Good morning Dean.” The older brother simply nodded and mumbled something like “coffee”. Sam followed him to the kitchen and watched as he poured a large dose of the potent brown liquid. 

And so, the day passed as usual, but Dean really couldn’t focus on the book in his hand. His gap in memory was really starting to bother him, and now that he was thinking about it, he could remember several such incidents in Cas’s presence. Points of his life were just… Gone. Dean turned his phone over in his fingers, but couldn’t bring himself to call the other male. And it quickly became apparent he wouldn’t need to. The bunker door opened and closed, and Cas appeared at the top of the stairs. Dean watched him descend wordlessly, standing to meet him. “Hey Cas, we need to talk.” There was definitely alarm in those blue eyes. Those pretty blue eyes… Focus. Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist. “Where’s Sam?” The physical contact was definitely making it a little hard to think for both of them. “Uh… In his room?”

Cas nodded and removed his hand, lifting the fog from Dean’s mind. “Cas… Uh… I wanted to talk about my memory. I seem to be having gaps. Do you know anything about that? Can you fix it?” The angel installed a perfect poker face. “I don’t know Dean.” There was silence as the two stared at each other. “Cas is something going-“ And everything exploded, Cas’s lips on his, and everything made sense. He leaned into the kiss, but suddenly the warmth was gone, the angel turned away. “Cas? Why would you…” Dean leaned away from Cas’s touch, knowing that it would take his memory of the moment. The angel felt as though he was going to die. Dean had asked why. That meant he didn’t approve. It was time to leave. Dean’s clothes fluttered and he was alone. Alone, with a very important memory. And the best part? He didn’t think Cas knew. 

And so it was. Dean knew, but Cas did not return for many days. Four, to be exact. But when he finally did, Dean was ready. The bunker door slammed with a resounding bang. “Hey Cas.” The angel paused. “Hello Dean.” “Hey Sammy!” Sam jumped and looked up cautiously. “We have a guest. Go get some pie.” The Impala’s key sailed straight towards Sam’s face at high velocity, and he barely managed to grab them in time. “Uh… Alright.” Dean smiled one of his most fake smiles. Something was up, and this fact registered in both Sam and Cas’s mind, resulting in two very different courses of action. Cas sat down gently next to Dean as the bunker door closed yet again. 

“Dean, is everything all right?” Dean flipped a page on his book. “Yeah. I just have another blank. Last night. What happened?” Cas glanced down at his hand quickly. “I don’t know Dean. Maybe something to do with heaven or grace.” Dean nodded. Cas stared at the beautiful human before him. It was becoming very hard not to kiss him, but he didn’t know if he could bear to erase Dean’s memory again. It was becoming… Indecent. But now he was staring up at him. Those eyes were possibly the most green he had seen on any earth creature in his whole existence, and before he knew it, he was kissing Dean again. The book he had been reading hit the floor with a bang. And then… Everything changed because Dean was, well, kissing him. And Castiel had never been kissed, and wow. His mouth was being opened by Dean’s gifted lips, the hunter’s teeth leaving little nips and stings. The angel leaned back in alarm. What was that? He raised a hand, but Dean caught it. “Cas. I love you.”


End file.
